mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scrin
The Scrin '''are an incredibly advanced and incredibly hostile biomechanical insectlike multidimensional alien race that first came to Earth 2 accidentally during the Second CLPA War in the Astana Incident. The strange aliens are not necessarily a race, but more of a 'race of races', consisting of many similarly coloured but evidently different alien lifeforms. Though not much is known about their people outside their military, one thing is for certain: they are incredibly dangerous, tiberium (or as they call it, 'Ichor') is required to keep them alive, and their technology outgunned any other on Earth 2. The Scrin retreated from Earth 2 following the battle for Threshold-19. The remaining Threshold Tower is presently all that remains of the Scrin on Earth 2, and it is unknown if they will return. There is several different factions of the Scrin, including the insanely vicious, self-tiberium infusing Cult of the Reaper, and the mind-controlling, sabotaging and infiltrating Traveller sect, these two subfactions had local units deployed on Earth 2, Reaper-17 and Traveller-59 respectively. It is known that the Scrin forces are commanded by entities known as 'Foremen', who appear to be similar in role to a battlefield commander. These foremen are overwatched by their local 'Supervisor', whose orders are recieved from the Overlord, the supreme ruler of the Scrin itself. Types of Scrin Units As mentioned before, the Scrin is a sort of race of races. There is no single type of Scrin that can be used to define the whole race. '''Infantry The basic ground forces of the Scrin forces on Earth 2. *Buzzers''' ' **'The Buzzers''' are small insects that generally form themselves into swarms in order to attack their targets. Though a single buzzer is about as much to worry about as a wasp, a swarm is incredibly deadly, and can kill a human in seconds if they are not immediately dealt with. *Disintegrators **'Disintegrators '''are fairly small soldiers who, through means unknown, can fire a laser from an appendage on their body. They tend to come in groups of five, and while a full group is capable of taking down buildings and such within a short time, even one disintegrator can pose a threat to any given structure. However, unlike the Buzzers, these creatures are not very good at taking down infantry and are generally inaccurate when it comes to them. *Assimilators ** Though their name does not suggest it, '''Assimilators '''are not actually fighters. They are instead comparable to a Human engineer, capable of fixing structures, damaged 'vehicles' and much more. They also have a hacking ability the likes of which have not been seen in Humans. Once inside any given military structure, the Assimilator can then convert the technology to their own side. This means that the Scrin could theoretically gain control of the GDI Ion Cannon in a certain region should one capture an Ion Cannon Control Centre. Luckily they are very weak, and even the most basic weaponry can end it's crafty little life. *''Cultists (Traveller-59 Only) ** Technically not a Scrin lifeform, and only seen among Traveller-59 due to their mind controlling prowess, the Cultist 'is a human who, through either voluntary or involuntary means, has ended up with a Traveller-59 exclusive Prodigy attached to their head. The Cultist is formed through this in an insanely complicated medical procedure, which usually results in the death of the Human. In the event of success however, one of these hybrids is born. They do not carry weapons, which leaves them defenseless, however they are capable of mind control and of controlling technology, and come in squads of five. This allows them to control up to five seperate units in the field, though their reach is limited to ground units. This means however they are capable of taking control of even the dangerous GDI Mammoth Tanks, making them high priority targets. *Shock Troopers ** '''Shock Troopers '''are elite Scrin infantry that are comparable to GDI's Zone Troopers. Upon the Scrins sudden arrival to Earth in September 2013, these infantry, roughly 1.8 metres tall, were responsible for a lot of the destruction to major population centres. Their size does not compliment their firepower, as they are capable of heavy structural damage, and can destroy vehicles, aircraft and infantry alike. Despite this strength however, Shock Troopers only come in squads of three, and with enough firepower can be easily overcome and defeated, especially by anti-infantry weaponry. *Ravagers **'Ravagers 'are a Scrin unit who literally have Tiberium crystals growing on their bodies. While this would be a serious problem for a Human, the Scrin, who require it to live, have no problem with it, and Ravagers go so far as to weaponize it, fling shards of the crystal at their enemies, and are capable of cutting apart infantry in seconds, and make short work of light vehicles. However, despite this strength, the Ravagers are not strong against heavy vehicles and structures, and can be easily overcome in their small groups of three. *Mastermind (Scrin/Reaper-17 Only) **The only Scrin unit to utilize mind control outside of the infamous Traveller sect, the Mastermind is functionally identical to the Cultists of Traveller-59, the only difference being that the Mastermind is faster, tougher to kill, and travels alone. Unlike cultists however, these beings can in fact take control of enemy structures much like the assimilator, utilizing them to suit the Scrin's own needs. Apart from this however, and the fact that the Mastermind is not a hybrid unit, the Mastermind is essentially a glorified Cultist. *''Prodigy (Traveller-59 Only) '' **The '''Prodigy '''is the result of a Mastermind being messed with genetically. As expected from the ever mind-controlling Traveller sect, this caused the mind-controlling power of the Prodigy to be greatly increased, allowing it to instead mind control multiple units at once, with the exception of aircraft, for reasons unknown. It moves quickly, can take over structures and units in one move, and can even teleport fellow Scrin units towards it. Like the Mastermind however, it is not capable of self-defense and can be cut down easily by Anti-Infantry fire. ''Vehicles' Despite their name, these 'vehicles' are as alive as the other Scrin units, noticable by the fact that they bleed ''when shot. However their considerable size and use in combat are more like Human vehicles rather than infantry, and are defined as such. *Gun Walker **The '''Gun Walker '''is the most common of Scrin ground vehicles, and looks like a giant insect, with six legs and a rather dangerous plasma cannon. Though it's not very dangerous towards vehicles, it can cut down infantry and even aircraft with little problem. Despite these strengths however the Gun Walker isn't very strong towards vehicles, particularly heavy vehicles, and can be easily overcome by even a couple of GDI's light tanks. *''Shard Walker (Reaper-17 Only) **One of the many of the overly vicious, self-mutilating cult of the Reaper, the Shard Walker is more or less an upgraded Gun Walker. However, instead of a plasma cannon, the Shard Walker has subjected itself to insane amounts of Tiberium infusion, much like every other member of the Reaper cult, increasing its health and its speed, as well as allowing it to fire shards of Tiberium similar to the Ravagers, however with far more accuracy, a lot more firepower and with the ability to hit aircraft. *Seeker **The Seeker 'is comparable to a light tank in the Scrin forces, though it is more suited for reconnaisance than fighting. It boasts a plasma disc launcher that can heavily damage vehicles as well as aircraft, however their light armour and quick speed means that it tends to spend more time gliding away from combat than holding out, as even in large numbers they can be overwhelmed by GDI's lightest tanks. As usual, the Reaper-17 version of the seeker utilizes a tiberium shard launcher instead, however this doesn't change it's role much. * Devourer Tank **Much more of a tank than the Seeker, the Devourer tank is the Scrin's heavy tank. It is fast and boasts fairly heavy armour, though it has no turret so it's cannon is constantly facing forwards. This is not to be underwhelmed however, as the energy beam fire from the cannon is rather dangerous, and it can be supercharged if the Devourer absorbs Tiberium, causing even more devestation than usual. Unfortunately the beam is only good for taking down vehicles, infantry aren't as badly injured and the tank cannot shoot up at enemy aircraft, though the Scrin do not deploy these without support so such worries are generally not cared for. *Corrupter **The '''Corrupter '''is a strange but nevertheless deadly Scrin 'vehicle'. It utilizes a tiberium-based liquid which it combines with acid within it's body, spitting the horribly corrosive spray from it's mouth. This makes the Corrupter a serious force to combat for vehicles and infantry alike. The corrosive mix burns through armour and melts through infantry, and anyone not melted usually falls victim to Tiberium mutation. However it is practically unarmoured, and cannot assault aircraft, making it easy prey for aircraft and anyone sneaking up on it. *Explorer **The '''Explorer '''is a non-combat Scrin 'vehicle' which has the the sole purpose of forming Scrin outposts in any given area, expanding a local bases range of influence. It has no defences and is rather weak to any given attack. Once in the ground, they cannot move again. *Annihilator Tripod (Scrin/Traveller-59 Only) **The '''Annihilator Tripod '''is a large 3-legged walker that carries 3 laser weapons on large 'stalks' that come out of the centre mass. The tripod can be reverse engineered when taken down so long as it is not completely destroyed, allowing more research into these odd alien vehicles. These tripods rare very powerful and are a challenge to most of GDI's arsenal in numbers. It cannot, however, fire at aircraft, leaving it open to any given assault from the air. *''Reaper Tripod (Reaper-17 Only) **A slightly more powerful version of the usual Annihilator Tripod and deployed only by the Cult of the Reaper, the Reaper Tripod is the result of excessive Tiberium infusion common to the followers of the cult. The Reaper Tripod moves slower and looks slightly different, though it is stronger and can utilize tiberium to overcharge it's lasers, causing large amounts of damage to its target. It still cannot fire at aircraft however, still leaving it open in that respect. Like the Annihilator it leaves behind a husk when it is defeated, allowing it to be captured and researched. *Harvester **The 'Harvester '''is a simple Tiberium harvesting 'vehicle' that exists for one simple purpose: to harvest Tiberium for use in the field and to be transported eventually to the Scrin Ichor Hub. It is weaponless and weak to anti-vehicle fire as expected. *'The Eradicator Hexapod **A testament to the strength of the Scrin, the Eradicator Hexapod '''is a gigantic six-legged 'vehicle' that possesses a large array of weaponry, including anti-air, challenging even GDI's significantly powerful MARV and Mammoth MkII in firepower. Like the previous two however, too much enemy firepower will result in the Hexapod becoming overwhelmed. '''Aircraft Like the vehicles, the Scrin air forces are living beings too. These forces are heavily dangerous and are not to be underestimated, especially in numbers. *Drone Ship **The Drone Ship, '''otherwise known simply as the '''Drone Platform, is a weaponless, flying Scrin ship that serves the purpose of forming Scrin bases on the surface of Earth 2. The first 40+ Drone Ships that came down to Earth 2 created their main strongholds, however more have been reported being created at Scrin Gravity Stabilizers, the equivalent of a Human airbase, allowing them to create even more bases. *Stormrider **The Stormrider '''is a fighter that can assault both ground and air units to varying effect. It utilizes a plasma cannon on the underside of its body. They fly rather quickly and are often seen guarding Scrin bases, as well as Motherships and Devestator Warships. The Stormrider is versatile and powerful, however it has weak armour, and sufficient anti-air cover can take them down with ease. They are known to operate better in Ion Storms generated by large amounts of Tiberium, and by stationary Planetary Assault Carriers. The Stormrider should not be underestimated due to its weak armour however. *Devestator Warship (Scrin/Traveller-59 Only) **An extremely vicious addition to the Scrin arsenal, the Devestator Warship possesses in incredibly powerful plasma disc launcher that can make short work of buildings and ground units. These warships are often seen guarding bases and, when the Scrin are on the offensive, taking down Anti-Air forces from outside their combat range before moving in to wreak havoc. Though this sounds almost impossible to compete with, the Devestators one weakness is it's inability to hit other air units. GDI Firehawks have been often observed with their AA missile loadouts making short work of these otherwise terrifying beasts, tearing them apart with ease. Fast moving vehicles can usually escape the blasts from the warships weapons, meaning anti-air vehicles such as the GDI Slingshot can keep moving, tearing it down in moments. Despite this, they tend to come in packs of around four to twelve, and if not dealt with pre-emptively, can put an end to a base before they know what is happening. *Planetary Assault Carrier (Scrin/Traveller-59 Only) **An iconic and dangerous member of the Scrin forces, the 'Planetary Assault Carrier '''is known for carrying up to eight Invader-Class fighters on it's body, as well as it's ability to generate a localised Ion Storm while stationary, allowing Stormriders to become more effective in combat. The Planetary Assault Carrier doesn't actually have any weapons of its own, however it can order it's docked Invader fighters to go out and dish out damage while remaining stationary to provide Stormriders with the Ion Storm benefit. Though it is usually shielded and the Invader fighters can fight away aircraft, the PAC is not very well protected by armour and can be ripped apart by anti-air fire much like the Devestator, and it is usually a priority target to commanders in the field. *'The Scrin Mothership **'Not to be confused with the Scrin AI 'Mothership', the Scrin Mothership 'is an insanely poweful air unit deployed by the Scrin on large-scale offensive operations. It is vulnerable to anti-air and has no weapons to fend off attackers, relying on fellow air units to protect it. The reason for these incapabilities is because the Mothership has a nasty surprise for anyone who underestimates it. A weapon simply known as the catalyst cannon. Upon firing, the beam causes all buildings and units (barring air), regardless of faction, to suddenly glow as if coated in frost. Moments later they will be destroyed, and unleash a shockwave similar to that of the main beam. If the shockwave hits anything, it will then transfer the effect onto whatever it hits. In turn, whatever it hits will do the same. This continues happening until there is no more units or buildings hit by the shockwave, and can level an entire base in seconds. Usually they can be detected when they are deployed, as they produce a large energy signature from their cannon, allowing GDI's (and Nod's) EVA systems to detect them and warn commanders of the impending threat. As mentioned before, sufficient Anti-Air coverage can take them down, but only if they are quick enough. *'Scrin Warship **'Seen just twice over their brief arrival at Earth 2, the Scrin Warship was capable of devestating anti-ground and anti-air capability. A large plasma cannon is mounted on a large platform protruding out of the top of the ship, and a small cannon on the front fires viciously powerful lightning bolts, roughly two times more powerful than an ion storm lightning bolt. It even has the capability to charge up to three of these bolts at once, though in an ion storm this is significantly increased. Thankfully, the two Scrin Warships encountered were during the battle for Threshold-19 and were among the first Scrin forces to evacuate after attacking GDI and Nod forces. *'Scrin Super Carrier' **''''''With only two appearances at Earth 2, the Scrin Super Carrier is very dangerous indeed. Armed with a strange prism weapon on the underside, capable of summoning a vicious lightning bolt similar to that of the warship, the Super Carrier seems not to live up to it's name. However, Super Carriers are known to carry Scrin Drone Ships, which allow their control capability on Earth 2. The first sighting was during the Astana incident in Kazahkstan, when what appears to have been a malfunction destroyed the orbiting super carrier. The super carrier was carrying multiple drone ships (though only one survived to make it to Earth 2), and tiberium on board was also sent around a small part of Asia, though the GDI contained it very quickly. The second time was during a massive Scrin assault in London shortly before a mothership destroyed the city. The Super Carrier was responsible for the vicious Scrin attack on the city, but was destroyed when the Mothership fired it's catalyst cannon on London. Victory/Defeat Themes Category:Races Category:Work in Progress Category:Factions Category:Earth 2 storyline